1. Technical Field
Devices and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a power path controller used in a system-on-chip (SoC).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A system-on-chip (SoC) generally refers to a processing system that integrates various functional blocks (e.g., a central processing unit, a memory, an interface unit, a digital signal processing unit, an analog signal processing unit, etc.) in a single, or a few, semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) to implement an electronic system, such as a computer system, using a limited number of ICs. Recently, SoCs have evolved to complex systems including various functions such as multimedia, graphics, interfaces, security functionality, etc. As diverse capabilities and functionality converge in portable devices that are battery-powered, efforts are ongoing to reduce power consumption in such portable devices while enhancing the performance thereof.